


Break the Surface Tension

by for_t2



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Darkness, Drabble, Escapism, Exploration, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Late at Night, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Finn, gender, the night, the waters, and the moments where everything is a little more at peace
Kudos: 10





	Break the Surface Tension

The way the water rippled when their toe broke the surface tension was a feeling of release.

Of all the moments in the world, none were like these. When everyone slept and Finn had the ocean to themselves. When that invisible pressure from friendly smiles lessened, when the reflections that made the blood crash inside their skull faded into the shadows.

Moments like these, toes, fingers skimming across the tide, were those they dreamed of, those when they didn't have to worry about being anyone. The moments when it was just them and the water, under the dark, endless cosmos.


End file.
